diaurafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miranda Lambert
Miranda Leigh Shelton (née Lambert; born November 10, 1983[1]) is an American country music artist who gained fame as a finalist on the 2003 season of Nashville Star, where she finished in third place and later signed to Epic Records. Lambert made her debut with the release of "Me and Charlie Talking", the first single from her 2005 debut album Kerosene. This album, which was certified Platinum in the United States, also produced the singles "Bring Me Down", "Kerosene", and "New Strings". All four singles were Top 40 hits on Billboard Hot Country Songs. After Epic's Nashville division closed, Lambert was transferred to Columbia Records Nashville for her second album, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, which was released in early 2007. Although the title track failed to make top 40, the next three singles ("Famous in a Small Town", "Gunpowder & Lead", and "More Like Her") were Top 20 hits, with "Gunpowder & Lead" becoming her first Top 10 country hit in July 2008. Her third album, Revolution, was released in September 2009. Five singles were released from the album, including two Number One hits: "The House That Built Me", which spent four weeks at the top; and "Heart Like Mine". Lambert has also been honored by the Grammy Awards, the Academy of Country Music Awards, and the Country Music Association Awards. In 2011 Lambert married fellow country singer Blake Shelton. She also released her fourth album, Four the Record, which includes the singles "Baggage Claim", "Over You", "Fastest Girl in Town", "Mama's Broken Heart", and "All Kinds of Kinds". Lambert also collaborated with Ashley Monroe and Angaleena Presley in the side project Pistol Annies. Lambert released her fifth album, "Platinum", in June 2014.[3] The album was preceded by the lead single, "Automatic," which hit top 4 on the Country charts, and won the Grammy Award for Best Country Album.[4] The album’s second single, "Somethin' Bad", featured Carrie Underwood. It was premiered at the Billboard Music Awards. Contents *1 Early life *2 Music career **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_Lambert#2003.E2.80.9308:_Kerosene_and_Crazy_Ex-_Girlfriend 2.1 2003–08: Kerosene and Crazy Ex- Girlfriend] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_Lambert#2009.E2.80.9311:_Revolution 2.2 2009–11: Revolution] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_Lambert#2011.E2.80.9313:_Four_the_Record 2.3 2011–13: Four the Record] ***2.3.1 Acting debut **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miranda_Lambert#2014.E2.80.9315:_Platinum 2.4 2014–15: Platinum] **2.5 Pistol Annies *3 Personal life *4 Discography *5 Awards *6 Touring **6.1 Tours **6.2 Band *7 Filmography *8 References *9 External links Early life Miranda Leigh Lambert was born November 10, 1983[1] in Longview, Texas [2] and was raised in Lindale, Texas. She was named after her great-grandmother, Lucy Miranda.[5] Her father, Rick Lambert, was a police officer who later became a private investigator in partnership with Miranda's mother, Beverly.[6] She has Irish and Native American ancestry.[5] At 16, Lambert appeared on the Johnnie High Country Music Revue in Arlington, Texas, the same talent show that had helped launch the career of LeAnn Rimes. Lambert then acquired a recording session in Nashville, Tennessee, but left the studio after she became frustrated with the "pop" type of music presented to her. She went back to Texas in 2000 and asked her dad to teach her how to play guitar, so she could write her own songs.[6][7] While still in high school, Lambert made her professional singing debut with "The Texas Pride Band".[8] She also fronted the house band at the Reo Palm Isle[9] in Longview, Texas, a long-running venue that had presented legends such as Elvis Presley and Willie Nelson, and the place where Brooks & Dunn started out as the house band. Music career 2003–08: Kerosene and Crazy Ex- Girlfriend http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Miranda_Lambert_at_Laughlin_AFB.jpg Lambert performing at Laughlin AFB in 2006In 2002, while performing at Tye Phelps' country music restaurant and venue "Love And War in Texas", Miranda and her father, Rick, met entertainment attorney Rod Phelps who had been instrumental in getting Garth Brooks, Chris Cagle and Rory Lee Feek to move to Nashville and helping them get recording and writing deals. Phelps was impressed with the Lamberts and sent letters and demos to producer and record executive Mark Wright and Garth's manager, Bob Doyle. Their positive responses induced Miranda to return to Nashville. In 2003 she auditioned for the talent competition Nashville Star, where she earned a third-place finish. She performed in many places such as The Tap in College Station, Texas, when she was 18. On September 15, 2003, she signed with Epic Records.[10] Her debut single, "Me and Charlie Talking" (co-written by her father and Heather Little), was released in summer of 2004 as the lead-off single to her debut album. Titled Kerosene, Lambert's first album comprised 12 songs, 11 of which she co-wrote. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard Top Country Albums charts,[11] and eventually gained a Platinum certification by the RIAA for shipments of over one million copies,[12] selling more than 930,000 copies up to July 2008.[13] Overall, the album produced four Top 40 singles on the Billboard country charts, including the title track which was a Top 20 hit. Lambert also toured with Keith Urban[14] and George Strait[15] in early 2006. In 2007, she toured with Dierks Bentley and Toby Keith.[16] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Miranda_Lambert_3.jpg Lambert on stage, in Pontiac, Michigan, March 31, 2007Lambert's second album, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend was released on May 9, 2007. She wrote eight of the album's 11 tracks,[17] including its four singles. Much of the track "Gunpowder & Lead," the album's third single and her highest-charting single, was written while she was taking a concealed handgun class in her home town.[18] In 2005, at the 40th Annual Academy of Country Music Awards in Las Vegas, Lambert won the Cover Girl "Fresh Face of Country Music Award". She was also nominated for the Country Music Association's Horizon Award in 2005; in 2007, Lambert also received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Female Country Vocal Performance for her single "Kerosene". She also won the Top New Female Vocalist award at the 2007 ACM (Academy of Country Music) Awards. At the 2008 ACM (Academy of Country Music) Awards, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend won Album of the Year. Lambert was ranked No. 90 on the 100 Greatest Women (of Country Music) by Country Universe in 2008.[19] 2009–11: Revolution In February 2009 Lambert recorded her third album, Revolution, which was released on September 29, 2009. She co-wrote 11 of the album's 15 tracks; the album also includes co-writes from Dave Haywood and Charles Kelley of Lady Antebellum and Blake Shelton.[20] An EP, titled Dead Flowers, was issued on September 8, 2009.[21] The EP, available exclusively at Best Buy, featured the Revolution album track "Dead Flowers" and three bonus tracks previously included on limited editions of Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. During this time, Lambert and two other singers, became the new faces of Cotton Inc.’s revived “The Touch, The Feel of Cotton” campaign.[22] She has appeared in ads to promote cotton, and the website features a free download of the full version of her song, "Fabric of My Life."[23] Lambert debuted her new single, "Dead Flowers", at the 44th annual Academy of Country Music Awards on April 5, 2009.[24] It was released on May 4, 2009, and was a minor Top 40 hit on the charts. On September 24, 2009, Lambert and her band performed all the tracks on Revolution in sequence at the Ryman Auditorium, five days before the album's scheduled release date.[20] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Miranda_Lambert.jpg Miranda Lambert performing in Dallas, Texas, July 1, 2007''Revolution'' received significant critical praise on its release.[25] At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 85, based on 11 reviews, which indicates "universal acclaim".[25] Rolling Stone magazine praised the album saying, "Lambert remains country's most refreshing act, and not just because she makes firearms seem like a matter-of-fact female accessory." Entertainment Weekly said, "She's found stylistic shades of songwriters twice her age..." and the album is "...a portrait of an artist in full possession of her powers, and the best mainstream-country album so far this year." Boston Globe commented that “Revolution’’ is the sound of Miranda Lambert coming into her own." Slant magazine praised the album saying, "Miranda Lambert expands on her fascinating, fully realized artistic persona ..." The album's second single, "White Liar", was released on August 17, 2009,[26] and debuted at No. 50 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. In February 2010, "White Liar" became Lambert's first Top Five hit, reaching a peak of No. 2 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. In promotion of Revolution, Lambert launched a headlining tour; Roadside Bars & Pink Guitars in March 2010, with stops in 22 cities and a performance at the Bonnaroo Music Festival.[27] "The House That Built Me," the album's third single, was released on March 8, 2010 and became a No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. It stayed there for four weeks, and received platinum certification from the RIAA on July 8, 2010.[28] On February 13, 2011, Lambert won a Grammy Award in the Best Female Country Vocal Performance category for "The House That Built Me."[29] "Only Prettier" followed as the album's fourth single in July 2010 and its accompanying music video went viral. The music video for "Only Prettier" was directed by Trey Fanjoy and was filmed in Joelton, Tennessee in June 2010,[30] and premiered on VEVO on August 3, 2010.[31] It features a 1950s theme and cameo appearances by fellow country artists Kellie Pickler, Laura Bell Bundy, and Hillary Scott of Lady Antebellum. In the video, Lambert and her friends portray two rival cliques attending a high school sock hop.[32] The two groups spike the punch, stuff their bras, and smoke cigarettes. Ultimately, they have a bad time at the party, while Lambert, Pickler, Bundy and Scott enjoy themselves the entire night. Additionally, Lambert is also shown performing with her band on stage at the event. On September 1, 2010, it was announced that Lambert had received a record-setting 9 CMA award nominations. She performed at the 44th Annual Country Music Association Awards on November 10, 2010.[33] She won the CMA Award for Female Vocalist of the Year, and her Revolution won Album of the Year.[34] Lambert and Sheryl Crow performed "Coal Miner's Daughter" as a tribute to country legend Loretta Lynn, who also entered the stage to join them and finished the song with Crow and Lambert as backup. Later that night, Lynn presented the Female Vocalist of the Year CMA award to Lambert. In December 2010, "Only Prettier" reached a peak of number 12 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, giving Lambert her seventh Top 20 hit. "Heart Like Mine" was released in January 2011 as the fifth and final single from Revolution. It became Lambert's second Number One hit on the country charts for the chart dated May 28, 2011. 2011–13: Four the Record Lambert announced in July 2011 that her fourth studio album, Four the Record, would be released on November 1, 2011.[35] A month later, Sony Music Nashville announced that Lambert and labelmate Josh Thompson would transfer to RCA Nashville as part of a corporate restructuring.[36] Four the Record produced five singles: "Baggage Claim", "Over You", "Fastest Girl in Town", "Mama's Broken Heart", and "All Kinds of Kinds". "Over You", which Lambert and Shelton co-wrote, reached number 1 in early 2012. Late in 2012, Lambert appeared on Shelton's Christmas album Cheers, It's Christmas, to which she contributed guest vocals on a version of "Jingle Bell Rock". Lambert recorded a song for The Hunger Games soundtrack (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond), called "Run Daddy Run" featuring The Pistol Annies. The soundtrack was released on March 20, 2012. On October 23, Lambert and Dierks Bentley announced the co-headlined 33-show Locked & Reloaded Tour, beginning on January 17, 2013.[37] Acting debut Lambert made her acting debut on NBC's long-running legal drama, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in an episode titled "Father's Shadow", on February 8, 2012. She portrayed an actress who falls under the spell of a nefarious producer, and who later claims to have been sexually assaulted by the reality show producer. "I had to really pull from my gut on this whole role I was playing because I'm a very strong, confident person," she said, noting that she was portraying "a more subdued, naïve character" than herself. "I really had to really transform my personality, which I wasn't sure I could do until I got on the set and sort of just tried to put myself in her shoes." She said, "This was really nerve-racking all around, but also exciting because I've never acted before. And then playing an actress trying to get a role, it was like an audition within an audition. It was sort of my audition for myself to see if I could even act at all."[38][39] Lambert told CMT News, "I have all of the episodes TiVo’ed. I watch the marathons. I love them. And I never wanted to act. I still don’t. I don’t want to be an actress. I just wanted to be on that show mainly so I could be a groupie their autographs."[40] "I actually played a rape victim, which was crazy to go from never acting to going to such a serious thing. I have a pretty small part, but it's big to me because I've never acted in my life, it was hard. I was really, really nervous, like about to throw up all day. I'm playing a character opposite of my personality, and I'm having to act with people that are actually amazing actors, so it really pushed me out of my comfort zone." —Miranda Lambert, to CMT News.[40] 2014–15: Platinum "Automatic," the lead single taken from Lambert's fifth studio album, Platinum, was released on February 5, 2014, to praise from music critics.[41][42] The album, containing 16 songs, was released on June 3, 2014.[3] The album's second single, "Somethin' Bad", is a duet with Carrie Underwood and was debuted on the 2014 Billboard Music Awards on May 18. The album's third single, "Little Red Wagon", was released to country radio on January 12, 2015. Pistol Annies Main article: Pistol AnniesOn April 4, 2011, during the taping of the Academy of Country Music's 'Girls' Night Out' television special in Las Vegas, Lambert debuted her new project, girl group Pistol Annies. The group consists of Lambert, Ashley Monroe, and Angaleena Presley. They released their single, "Hell on Heels," in May 2011,[43] and released their debut album, Hell on Heels, on August 23, 2011, which debuted at No. 1 on Billboard's country chart. A second Pistol Annies album, Annie Up, was released in May 2013. This album produced the group's first country chart entry with "Hush Hush". The Pistol Annies are also one of many acts featured on Blake Shelton's mid-2013 single "Boys 'Round Here", which went to number 1 on Country Airplay. They had previously accompanied Shelton on a rendition of "Blue Christmas" on Cheers, It's Christmas. Personal life In 2006, Lambert began dating fellow country singer Blake Shelton.[44] Lambert sang backing vocals on Shelton's 2008 country cover of Michael Bublé's song "Home".[45] The two recorded and co-wrote the duet "Bare Skin Rug", for his studio album Startin' Fires released in 2008. Shelton also co-wrote three songs on Revolution, and provided background vocals on "Maintain the Pain". On May 9, 2010, Shelton proposed to Lambert after receiving her father's blessing and they became engaged.[46][47] The two were married on May 14, 2011, at the Don Strange Ranch in Boerne, Texas.[47] Wearing her mother's wedding dress, Lambert exchanged vows with Shelton in front of 550 family members and friends, including fellow celebrities Reba McEntire, Kelly Clarkson, Cee Lo Green, Martina McBride, Dierks Bentley, Charles Kelley of Lady Antebellum, Trace Adkins, and the Bellamy Brothers. After the ceremony, Lambert expressed her excitement: "I'm married to my best friend! Looking forward to a lifetime of laughter and love".[48] Lambert and Shelton live in Tishomingo, Oklahoma. Lambert once stated that she loves watching the show "Snapped" on Oxygen, the show that tells the stories of female killers. "It's so weird. I watched one about this woman whose husband had been beating the crap out of her for years. Finally, one day she shot him in the bedroom and shut the door--and left him there for two years. The road it happened on was County Road 233; that was where the guy gets shot in my song 'Gunpowder and Lead'". Does she feel responsible? She laughs, "You know, women have come up to me and said, 'You gave me the courage to leave after 10 years of him hitting me'. That's the best compliment I could get. But don't shoot him, or don't blame it on me if you do".[8] On February 21, 2013, Lambert appeared on Project Runway. The show's contestants were tasked with designing two outfits for the singer: one performance look and one red carpet look.[49] In December, Lambert’s line of shoes and boots were released at DSW[50] In November 2014, Lambert’s partnership with Dodge Ram trucks was announced. Under the partnership, Ram gave Lambert a customized 1500 Laramie Longhorn which she is auctioning off. Proceeds of the auction will go towards Lambert’s Muttnation Foundation which betters the lives for shelter animals. Ram and Miranda will continue to work with each other in 2015[51] Discography Main article: Miranda Lambert discography;Albums *''Miranda Lambert'' (2001)[52] *''Kerosene'' (2005) *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (2007) *''Revolution'' (2009) *''Four the Record'' (2011) *''Platinum'' (2014) Awards As of April 2014, Lambert has won six consecutive Academy of Country Music Female Vocalist of the Year awards, giving her the record for most consecutive wins in that category.[53] In November 2014 she became the first woman to have won the Country Music Association Awards' Album of the Year twice, as well as the first woman to win five consecutive Country Music Association Female Vocalist of the Year awards, giving her the record for most consecutive wins in that category.[54][55] Touring Tours Band Lambert's road band consists of the following:[72] *Aden Bubeck – bass guitar, double bass *Spencer Cullum Jr. – pedal steel, mandolin *Carolyn Dawn Johnson – backing vocals, acoustic guitar *Chris Kline – keyboard, harmonica, percussion *Alex Weeden – lead guitar *Scotty Wray – lead guitar, rhythm guitar *Keith Zebroski – drums Filmography